An Early Winter
by Witblogi
Summary: Post war, short oneshot. leave CONSTRUCTIVE reviews...no flames. don't be offended just R&R i still love harry as much as everyone else


WARNING! this is a very...different story...if you don't like it PLEASE do not send HATE reviews, i would appreciate knowing that you politely do not approve of such writing, but if you think it's...good please feel free to write your comments questions or any other kind of suggestion. thankyou-------Witblogi

* * *

" Hey…" Ginny whispered closely. She held her breath for fear that this had all been a bad idea.

" I know, I know we haven't been to visit since you were put in here, it's just none of us could really bear seeing you like this." She tried to explain. She then took a seat and moved her hair settling for a long chat.

" so, I guess I should tell you how everyone's been…I'm sure you're…eager to know right? Well…mom and dad are…normal, mom is still in post war shock, she just…can't believe it…" Ginny whispered but blinked straight ahead.

" Charlie and Bill went home from their visit, they wanted to make sure the family was intact you know after it all…" she swallowed and continued.

" Percy Came back! I know it was exciting after we all got over sending hexes and beating on him mercilessly." She let a faint smile wash over her face.

" Fred and George are as usual keeping everyone happy still joking around…but they look so old…and they were so serious for the longest time while fighting…and I just hope they're both as okay as they seem,"

" Ron…Ron's doing better, him and Hermione have moved on together actually…they're getting married! Isn't it wonderful?" she paused waiting for response.

" I know it was so obvious for so long, we're all happy they're together…as for me…well I'm working in the ministry, criminal detainment, it's not very glamorous…I mostly make containment chambers lock doors subdue evil doers…of course you'd know all about that wouldn't you," she smiled in a small way. She reached out gently pausing before gently returning her hand to her lap. She looked down taking a large breath.

" the whole wizarding community is doing pretty good, Most of the death eaters have been captured and sentenced. Dementors are back under ministry control; everyone knows what happened…how could they not right? You made the announcement huge…" she whispered sighing and went on pulling her jacket closer around herself.

" It's actually really cold…it's been raining and snowing a lot since the end of the war…our people grieving I think…I know I made a few lightening bolts hit innocent trees…" she let a large smile play across her lips. She sighed deeply tracing the features in front of her with her eyes.

" I-I wish it could have been different…I wish we'd had more…I wish I could have done more, I swear if I'd known I'd have pushed to help in everyway possible! Please don't be angry with me! I was just trying to stay safe! Like you said!" she hiccupped starting to cry. It was clear she'd been doing a lot of that lately. She took a minute turning away to clean her self up.

" I'm sorry I promised I wouldn't do that, I didn't mean to upset you, I just wish you could be there with everyone," she whispered. She sat for how many minutes she didn't know. The snow started falling around her in large soft flakes. It collected in her eyelashes and soaked onto her wet cheeks. She sighed finally.

" It's snowing again…I told you, remember back in Hogwarts…the snowball fights? All the wonderful winter days spent by the common room fireplace?" she asked eagerly. She sighed.

"Of course you do, you loved it there! I'd take you back if I could…but you know…" she sighed restlessly. She looked into the grey for a few moments before pulling out her wand. She held out one hand and into it pulled her wand up drawing a single flower, a white Lily. She set it down in front of her moving to a kneeling stance.

She reached out in front of her. " You did everything for us Harry, you gave us all a chance to live, you were a savor to all wizard kind. I know you did what you did because it was the only way, we all know…it's just so hard to let go." She sighed

" We love you Harry, all of us, I promise to come back sooner," she whispered and traced the carved stone in front of her with her fingertips. They walked along the intricate lettering.

HARRY JAMES POTTER

1980-2000

A savor to all

She pulled her fingers away to press a kiss to them and wipe it on the cool surface of the rock.

" We all love you," she whispered again and stood. She looked down once more at the simple head stone marking one of the most important people in all of wizarding history.

" Bye Harry," Ginny said sorrowfully and finally turned to walk down the path to the rest of her family.


End file.
